


Good Afternoon, Fuck Up

by tavros_the_poet



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drag Queens, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Methamphetamine, Out of Character, Rare Pairings, References to Depression, Slurs, Trans Character, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavros_the_poet/pseuds/tavros_the_poet
Summary: South park story that starts with Stan, and ends with Stan.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Tweek Tweak, Stan Marsh/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 4





	1. 01 My Eyes Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind when I wrote this I was new in the fandom, and overwhelmed by fanon so expect out of character shit?

It's so cold in Colorado. The trees in my backyard are frozen to the tips. It's frustrating enough that my hat keeps falling off and into the snow. Then when I pick it up, there's snow all over it. Sometimes I wish I lived in Florida, or Hawaii. It's hot there right now..right? Isn't Butters from Hawaii?-"Hey dude." Kyle said, cutting off my mental ramble.

"Oh hey Kyle." I mumbled. He looked at me with worry.  
"Are you okay? I-I mean, with Wendy breaking up with you...and your parents getting back together. I can't imagine what that must feel like. Since I've never been through that." He fiddled with his shirt.  
I barely heard him. My mind had been other places. "Yeah. I'm fine-i'm..fine." I slurred.  
"Have you been drinking? I...I thought you had stopped." Kyle didn't look at me, but instead looked forward.  
The sunrise made his green eyes shine. I looked at the ground. "I'm just really sad. Like, really fucking sad." I softly cried. He said nothing as he wrapped his arms around me.  
"Hey Stan, look at me." I looked up. "You're gonna be okay. Alright? I'm here for you Stan." He comforted.  
"Oh cute! Why don't you guys make out now, ya fags!" Eric teased.  
"Shut your fucking mouth Cartman!" Kyle pushed away from me and stood across from Cartman.  
I glanced at them, as I felt a hand plant in my shoulder. I flinched and looked behind me. Kenny. He looked worried.  
"Hey Stan..." He searched for words.  
"Hi." I mumbled, wiping my teary eyes.

The cold burnt my face so bad. I silently begged for someone to save me. Kenny backed off and joined the other boys. I saw the bus pulling up. "Hey guys. The bus is here." I alerted. The doors opened as I had practically shoved in the bus. Kyle and Cartman were still fighting, they shared a seat for battle. So...I sat by Tweek. Him and Craig were having a really though time right now.

The blonde looked at me with a plain expression. His eye bags were so visible, and he had clearly gotten thinner. I looked at him with the same expression. We were both going through a lot. He had resorted to drugs, and me on the other hand..am more of a drinking person. His hazel eyes began to tear as he whispered 'ow'.  
"Dude, what's wrong?" I questioned.  
"It burns." He whispered.


	2. 02 Nothing Lately

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Eating disorders and drug use)

Soon enough, we were at school. The doors opened and we all left the bus. Fuck, I forgot how cold it had been. I sheepishly lay into my scarf. Eventually, I was face to face with my locker. I opened it and gasped, many pictures flew out. I looked down and stood in shock. A good twenty pictures of me and Wendy. I didn't put those in there. I quickly bent over and picked them up, shoving them in my backpack.

I looked around before heading to class. I sat in the back beside Clyde, my only friend in the science. I had already began watching the clock as Clyde rambled about random girls. 

"...So. What's up?" He trailed. I turned to him, 

"The sky." We giggled. He was very handsome, brown eyes and slightly lighter hair. "But on a serious note, I haven't really been up to anything. How about you?"

\--lunch------------------------

I sat at the usual table with my main. Then I scanned the cafeteria, and saw Tweek. He was picking at his food. I'm really worried about him. I sat up with no word, and headed toward Tweek. I sat down as he looked up. Tears brimming his eyes. "Hey." I said in a nice tone. "Fuck off." He scoffed. "Damn, what's up your ass?" I mumbled. "Nothing lately." He laughed.

I shifted slightly. "Craig didn't deserve you." I mumbled. 

He looked up, "W-what?" He stuttered. 

"I mean...you have so much potential and if Craig doesn't respect that, then that's his issue." I drafted. Tweek's momentaril smile quickly turned into a frown. 

"I'm addicted to cocaine. I'm a spaz. How could Craig ever love me." He pouted. 

"Well. Maybe before he can love you, you have to love yourself."

Tweek leaned into me for a hug, which I gladly let him. He cried in my shoulder as we kept the embrace. "Thank you Stan." I simply nod to him. I felt my own tears start prick at my eyes, but I pushed them away. He backed up. "I don't want my lunch." He whispered. But he was so scrawny. 

"Why?" I simply ask. 

"I was diagnosed with an eating disorder about a month ago. I eat as much as I can."

I nodded. "It's okay. Try a protein shake! That might be easier." I pulled one out of my bag and handed it to him. 

"Thanks man." He gladly took it, opening up the cap. 

"Hey, wanna know a secret?" I ask him. He nods. "I'm lactose intolerant but I consume dairy anyway. To be normal." I smirk. 

"Jesus Christ man. You shouldn't do that." He yelped.

"Meh." I scoffed as the bell rung.


	3. 03 ...Eric?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Garrison looked shocked, then turned to me. "Stanley, what did you say to Eric?" He asked. I decided to be honest. 
> 
> "I asked him what was wrong, cause he was acting weird." I say. 
> 
> "Very well...five minute class break, I'll be right back." Mr. Garrison left, I'm assuming to go find Cartman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angy xartmab

"You wanna know what show sucks ass?" I lure the other boys in the classroom. 

"Hmm?" Kyle hummed, trying to balance a pencil in his nose.

"Camp Camp." I say. 

Kenny gasped, letting out a muffled, "How could you?!" I scoff at Kenny as Cartman ignores us. 

"Kenny, are you seriously? The show isn't even mildly interesting. Max sucks. Neil sucks. It's not even funny!" I spout trash as Mr. Garrison walked in the room.

He still worked as a teacher. Him and Mr. Fucking Hat. "Hello class-rats." He sat at the desk. "Is everyone here?" He shifted his hand puppet. He blushed. "Mr. Hat! Do not ask questions for me, I'm the teacher." He praised him like Cartman praised Clyde Frog. But Clyde Frog was 'dead'. Speaking of Cartman, I turned around to face him. 

"Hey fatass. What's up with you today?" I ask.

His long eyelashes fluttered as he looked up in apparent shock. "Uh...y-yeah, fuck off jew!" He scoffed. 

"I'm not Kyle." I said, unamused. I saw tears brimming his eyes. "Cartman." I pick at him. "What's wrong?" I question. 

"Fuck off you fucking fag!" He yelled, leading everyone in the class to look at him. A couple tears streamed down his face before he stood up, and left the classroom.

Mr. Garrison looked shocked, then turned to me. "Stanley, what did you say to Eric?" He asked. I decided to be honest. 

"I asked him what was wrong, cause he was acting weird." I say. 

"Very well...five minute class break, I'll be right back." Mr. Garrison left, I'm assuming to go find Cartman. Me and the main exchanged weird looks, but kept our thoughts to ourselves.


	4. 04 Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey. What was that all about?" I ask. He took in a deep inhale.
> 
> "Me and the boys wanted to raid area 51, but we were-"
> 
> "Stop lying and trust me God Damn it."
> 
> "Fine. I tried to stop Kyle from eating ham but he wouldn't-"
> 
> "Cartman!" I growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad canebtman

What the hell was wrong with Cartman, and why the hell did I care so much? Christ, I'm genuinely worried about him. Luckily, class had been dismissed. Now I found myself trailing the halls, looking for a fat hog. Soon I find him, in a more secluded area of the school. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Hey. What was that all about?" I ask. He took in a deep inhale.

"Me and the boys wanted to raid area 51, but we were-"

"Stop lying and trust me God Damn it."

"Fine. I tried to stop Kyle from eating ham but he wouldn't-"

"Cartman!" I growled.

He sighed deeply. "It's my mom. She's the town whore and...I'm just really sick of finding her 'stuff' lying around. Because it makes me really uncomfortable, that's it." He said. I didn't think I got the full answer, but I didn't wanna pry. 

"I'm glad you told me that, Cartman." I smiled. 

"Don't tell anyone I told you that or I will twist your nuts in a blender. " He threatened.

I put my hands up innocently, before heading off.


	5. 05 Long Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brofroyo - My dad's been having problems lately..he's still upset about my mom's passing awhile back.
> 
> Me - Jesus Christ dude, how bad is it?
> 
> Brofroyo - I don't wanna talk about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clyde sad boi Crybaby's

After school I decided to walk home instead of taking the bus. Kyle joined by my side. "So, what was up with Cartman?" He asked. I shrugged, and kept Cartman's wish. 

"I never caught up with him. So, I don't know." I mumbled. 

He nodded, seeming standoffish. We walked together silently. "Well. Okay man" he says, trailing off toward his house. My phone vibrated in my pocket as I took it out. It read from Clyde.

Brofroyo - Hey dude. Can I stay at your place tonite?😎😎

Me - Yeah. Howcome?

Brofroyo - My dad's been having problems lately..he's still upset about my mom's passing awhile back.

Me - Jesus Christ dude, how bad is it?

Brofroyo - I don't wanna talk about it. 

Me - Yeah okay. I'll be at my house, waiting.

Today's gonna be a long day. Heh.


	6. 06 Clyde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can stay at my house for the night, if you need." I whispered. 
> 
> "Bitchen'." He giggled. Laughter is contagious. He smiles for the first time that night, before rushing upstairs to my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bljhsksßk

Soon I was face to face with whom had grown to be my best friend, Clyde Donovan. He was standing at my door in his boxers. Shaking was an understatement. His brown hair was ruffled and his face was red. "C-can I c-ome in ple-ase?" He hyperventilated. I nodded quickly and opened the door wide. He stumbled onto my couch. "Is any-b-body hom-e?" He gasped for air.

I shook my head. My parents had taken Shelley on a cruise with them. He rocked himself on my couch. I went to the kitchen and quickly returned with water. He flinched due to his panic attack. I panicked myself, I didn't know how to deal with any panic attacks beside mine and Kyle's. His pupils switch sizes, as one was always slightly bigger than the other.

I gasped for breath while trying to talk. "St-stan can you s-it with me?" He muttered. I sat down fairly close to him, as his tears stained my couch. He desperately tugged on my brown jacket as he shook. It took a good ten minutes of silent physical gestures for him to calm. 

"Clyde. What happened that was-" I was cut off, by a deep passionate hug. He whispered 'thank you' repeatedly in my ear.

I uncomfortably hugged him back. He finally pulled away. "So Clyde, what happened to make you have a panic attack." I calmly waiting for an answer as I held both his hands. His voice went low, as if he were to be in trouble if he were caught talking. 

"My dad started drinking again..but really bad this time. I came home a little bit late due to my visit to Bebe's. W-when I came home, he yelled at me r-really loud and."

He took a deep breathe before finishing. "...and then h-he hit me. And he's never done that before! That's the last thing you'd expect from my dad." He trembled. Jesus Christ, this guy freaks a lot. 

"You can stay at my house for the night, if you need." I whispered. 

"Bitchen'." He giggled. Laughter is contagious. He smiles for the first time that night, before rushing upstairs to my room.


End file.
